A Simple Kiss
by mellamaet
Summary: a simple kiss draws these two together, a simple kiss drowns out their fears and anxieties, a simple kiss explains it all


* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own gakuen alice :)) so, if anyone wants to give it to me for my birthday, it will be deeply appreciated :)) LOL

* * *

Natsume sits under the Sakura tree, thinking about a certain brunette who was in central town with her friends

_Stupid polka-dots, seducing me with her long brown hair, her tangerine scent, sparkling chocolate eyes…._

Suddenly a drop of something liquid and transparent fell on his pants

_Who am I kidding? She didn't seduce me, hell; she can't even seduce anything to an erection._

_I'm drooling…God, how low can I get? _

Suddenly Natsume heard a familiar voice from under his Sakura tree

He looked down and saw the objects of his fantasies, Mikan Sakura.

They were both in highschool already, Natsume, being a few months older were now 17 while Mikan was 16.

"What do you want polka?" Natsume asked her as he looked down, since he was sitting on a branch

_She looks stunning, that red dress really complements her skin, and she really filled out since I met her. I still remember when we were ten; she was totally flat and skinny...but now…_

"NATSUME!" Mikan suddenly shouted to the crimson-eyed lad, making him fall off the branch

"Ow! What the hell do you want polka-dots? And you didn't have to shout at me!" Natsume said angrily as he rubbed his sore butt

"Well, obviously you didn't hear me, so I had to get your attention!" Mikan said cheerfully as she smiled at Natsume

"Well, you have my attention now; what do you want?" Natsume asked as he picked up his manga which also fell on the ground when he fell

"I was wondering if you were going to the Halloween festival today at central town" Mikan asked

"What if I am?" Natsume said shrewdly

"Uhm...I was, wondering…if...you...you..." Mikan said as she hid her face behind her bangs to hide her blushing face

"Spit it out already polka!" he said to her

He wanted to run away as fast as e could and leave already. He could feel his neck getting warm and he was sure that a faint tinge of pink was creeping up his neck

"COULD YOU COME TO THE FESTIVAL WITH ME?" Mikan just shouted out, her face almost as red as her dress

"Ok" Natsume simply said as he turned and started to walk away

"I won't bother you. And I'll let you read all the manga you want! Please I just don't want to go alo – wait! Did you say, ok?" Mikan said, her eyes wide with surprise

Natsume turned around to face her and said "yeah, I said ok, what? Are you also deaf now, strawberries?"

Mikan ran forward and hugged him

"Natsume Hyuuga you pervert" she said while laughing as she hugged him tightly

Natsume just stood there motionless, surprised at what was happening while Mikan Sakura, the girl of his dreams since who-knows-when was hugging him

"Thank you" she whispered softly to his ears before she removed her arms around him and ran of towards the high school dormitories

He checked his wrist watch and looked at the time

_Shoot! It's already 5:00 pm! The festival starts at 6! And knowing polka she'll want to get there early_

AN HOUR LATER

"HURRY UP POLKA DOTS!! THE FESTIVAL IS ALREADY STARTING!" Natsume shouted as he paced back and forth in mikan's living room

"WAIT! I'm almost done!" Mikan shouted back from her bedroom

"Well hurry up, it was your idea to go to this stupid festival" Natsume said as he sat down on one of the white chairs around the room and brought out his manga

"THERE!" Mikan exclaimed as she entered the living room "what do you think Natsume?"

"I'm sure you look ugly and childish" Natsume said with even glancing up from his manga

"You didn't even look" Mikan said

Even without looking, Natsume could easily tell that she was pouting; so he lowered his manga to look at Mikan and was astonished

"What do you think Natsume?" Mikan said with a bright smile as she twirled around, the fabric of her dress twirling around her

"You – you…look…nice" Natsume said slowly as he hid his face behind his bangs

"Thanks Natsume" Mikan said with a beatific smile, completely oblivious of natsume's blushing face

"We should go now, you made us late for the festival idiot" Natsume said with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he stood up and headed towards the door

"Let's go!" Mikan said happily as she followed Natsume and walked out of the room.

AT CENTRAL TOWN

"I wonder where Natsume is..." ruka wondered out loud as he ate cotton candy

"Yeah, I haven't seen him all day" koko said as he used kitsune's body as a human shield to hide from sumire's deadly paper fan.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Mikan-chan all day as well" Anna said as she took a bite of her toffee-covered apple on a stick

"Hmm…that's weird, Mikan-chan never misses out on festivals" nonoko said

Suddenly Mikan walked into their line of vision carrying a large, black, stuffed cat; with none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"Oh look! It Mikan, and she's with Natsume!" sumire said in astonishment, forgetting about her rage towards koko

"Do you think they're on a date?" nonoko asked

"I don't know, should we go ask them?" Anna said as she threw away the stick of her once toffee-covered snack

"No, wait don't bother them" hotaru ordered "we should silently follow them and see what happens"

"Isn't that stalking hotaru-chan?" Yuu asked worriedly

"I prefer calling it, silent observation" hotaru said as she smoothed her with costume "follow them silently!"

A FEW HOURS LATER

"We lost them hotaru!" sumire said through the panda headsets that hotaru provided

"Keep looking!" hotaru said as she scanned the forest using her night vision goggles

MEANWHILE

"Stupid Natsume…deserting me like this" Mikan said softly

Mikan was in front of the high school building, but since it as evening and everyone was at the festival, no lights were on and she was alone

"Well, at least it isn't raining" Mikan said as she hugged the stuffed cat tighter

Suddenly as distant roar of thunder was heard

"…yet" Mikan said "I better get inside, it might rain, and I don't want to get wet"

"Hello?" Mikan called out as she opened the double doors of the high school building "is anyone here?"

Nobody answered except for the loud roar of thunder coming from outside

Mikan whimpered softly as she walked down the hallways, her path lighted by the occasional flash of lightning

Outside, rain was falling heavily, making it impossible to see anything from the outside

Suddenly Mikan heard a familiar melody being played on a piano

_Maybe someone is doing extra credit!_ Mikan thought hopefully as she ran toward the source of the sound

She reached a door labeled "MUSIC ROOM 3" when she was about to open the door, she heard a familiar voice singing a familiar song

It's her hair and her eyes today

That just simply takes me away

And the feeling that I'm falling further in love

Makes me shiver, but in a good way

_Natsume! _Mikan thought in surprise as she pressed her ears on the door

All the times that I have sat and stared

As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair

And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and plays with me

Sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say

'Cause I love her with all that I am

And my voice shakes along with my hands

'Cause she's all that I see

And she's all that I need

And I'm out of my league once again

It's a masterful melody

When she calls out my name to me

As the world spins around her

She laughs, rolls her eyes

And I feel like I'm falling

But that's no surprise

'Cause I love her with all that I am

And my voice shakes along with my hands

'Cause its frightening to be swimming in a strange sea

But I'd rather be here than on land

Yes she's all that I see

And she's all that I need

And I'm out of my league once again

_I didn't know he could sing!_ Mikan thought as she unconsciously opened the door and silently waked in

Natsume didn't hear or see Mikan come it since his eyes were closed and he was too immersed in the music

It's her hair and her eyes today

That just simply takes me away

And the feeling that I'm falling further in love

Makes me shiver, but in a good way

All the times that I have sat and stared

As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair

And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and plays with me

Sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say

'Cause I love her with all that I am

And my voice shakes along with my hands

'Cause its frightening to be swimming in a strange sea

But I'd rather be here than on land

Yes she's all that I see

And she's all that I need

And I'm out of my league once again

When he finished he turned around and saw Mikan. His eyes went wide at the site of her

"I-I'm sorry" Mikan said as she tuned to leave, but she was stopped by a strong arm on her tiny waist

"How much did you hear?" Natsume asked calmly, surprisingly his face held no anger or irritability

"All of it" Mikan said softly as she looks away from those scorching crimson eyes

"Good" Natsume said simply

"I am so sorr – what? Why is it ok?" Mikan said in surprise as she looked at Natsume

"So that I won't have to repeat myself" Natsume said simply as she shrugged

"y-you m-mean t-that w-was f-for m-e?" Mikan said as she blushed furiously

"Congratulations polka, you're not so dense today" Natsume said before he captured mikan's lips with his own

And despite the storm outside, the violent roar of thunder and the occasional flash of lighting, they managed to drown out everything by a simple kiss.

* * *

please review :)

I love you all :)

* * *


End file.
